blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Pacifica Baxter
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Pacifica´s history. Pacifica Baxter was a powerful witch of the Warren line. She was the daughter of Redmond Baxter and Philippa Bowen, wife of Gordon Johnson, mother of Penelope Halliwell and Gordon Johnson II, grandmother to Patricia Halliwell, and hence the great-grandmother of the Charmed Ones. She owned a speakeasy at Halliwell Manor where she lived with her husband and her two cousins, Polina and Peri in the 1920's. Pacifica died in December 1970, and was reincarnated three years later as Piper Halliwell, her second great-granddaughter. As a Warren descendant, Pacifica strangely did not possess one of Melinda Warren's three powers. Instead, Pacifica possessed the power of Molecular Deceleration, which allowed her to slow down the movement of molecules so that time itself appeared to be slowed down. History Early Life Pacifica was born to Redmond Baxter and Philippa in September 1897 as their first and only child. In 1898, Pacifica's parents built what was referred to, by Beth Whittlesey, as "a masterpiece" of a house on Prescott Street in San Francisco in order to keep evil from taking control of the Nexus located underneath the building. As the house was completed when Pacifica was one, she presumably grew up in it. When the house burned down because of the fires of the 1906 earthquake, Pacifica and her husband, Gordon, rebuilt it and raised their own family there, thus keeping it (and the Nexus) in the protective custody of the Warren-Halliwell line. At some point in her life, Pacifica met a man whom she fell in love with. However, she eventually broke up with him in favor of another man named Gordon Johnson. She and Gordon married, though Pacifica had a brief affair with her former lover before their marriage. She and her new husband lived in her parents' house. Although Gordon was a mortal, he accepted the fact he was married to a witch. At an uncertain time, Pacifica's maternal cousins, Polina Bowen and Peri Russell, moved into the house, where they lived for several years. Speakeasy In the 1920's, alcohol was prohibited in the United States. Disagreeing with it, Pacifica held a speakeasy at her and Gordon's house. She employed Jake Larson as the bartender, while her husband entertained the guests by playing the piano in a small band, Peri divined the future and made potions, and Polina made use of her career as a professional photographer. Magic appeared to have been practiced openly at the speakeasy, as Peri made potions and cast spells for other people, and even offered to curse people for others. Pacifica also used her power in the open at least once, though only in a life-threatening situation. Polina and Pacifica soon came to learn that Peri's boyfriend, Anton, was an immortal warlock who had seduced her into turning evil, and hoped to steal their powers. After several unsuccessful attempts to sway her back to good, Pacifica and Polina decided to kill her and curse her future-lives to die as well, as they could not risk her and Anton joining forces in any life. Pacifica was charged with obtaining the curse. On February 17th, 1924, after Peri's refusal to talk to Polina, Pacifica gave the curse to Polina, who slipped it in her garter. Later on, Pacifica was watching Gordon play when she saw her ex-boyfriend in the hallway. She told him that she was married and could not be with him anymore, but he continued to grab her sexually. After saying that that was not like him, he revealed that he was Anton in a glamour. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming, but she managed to. After he pulled her to the ground and began to choke her, she tried to use her power on him, but he broke free. Finally, she kicked him in the groin, incapacitating him, stood up and dropped the Grandfather Clock on him. Pacifica then went into the other room, where she saw Polina wrestling with Peri on the floor. Pacifica got down to help Polina, and began to strangle her evil cousin. However, Phoebe Halliwell, Peri's reincarnation, then came into possession of Peri's body and escaped their grip using martial arts before running upstairs. Pacifica believed that she was luring the two of them into another trap, but they went upstairs anyway after Polina's cryokinetic power missed. After going upstairs and finding nothing, Pacifica and Polina doubled back downstairs and found "Peri" there. Pacifica began to strangle her again and the cousins recited the curse, which killed her. However, Phoebe had left the body and returned to her own in the nick of time. It is unknown as to what the cousins did with the corpse, or what they said to cover it up. Later Life In a Boston hotel room on June 23rd, 1930, Pacifica gave birth to a daughter, Penelope Johnson, through a breach-birth. Penny was, like her mother, a witch, and possessed the power of telekinesis. In 1943, thirteen years later, Pacifica had a son who was named Gordon Johnson II in honor of his father. Unlike his mother and sisters, he was non-magical. The family tree says that he later married Francine Bowen, but this is unlikely as he would have been 13 at the time, and Francine died only a few years later. Pacifica passed away in December, 1970, meaning she may have met her eldest great-granddaughter, Prudence "Prue" Halliwell. She was reborn, not long after, as Prue's younger sister, Piper Halliwell. It was said that Piper's half-sister, Paige Matthews, inherited Pacifica 's eyes and good-looks. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Molecular Deceleration: The ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object to the point that they appeared to be slowing down in time. Pacifica channeled this power by flicking her hands at whatever or whoever she wished to slow down. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to otherwise-lethal powers. Personality and Traits Pacifica appeared to be a stern and intimidating woman, brave enough to hold a speakeasy as a protest in the 1920's, though she was less severe compared to her cousin, Polina. She was also loyal, as she ended an affair she had for the sake of her marriage. As a witch, Pacifica was shown to be as determined and resourceful as Polina: during her fight with Anton, though the warlock managed to break free of her power, she managed to incapacitate and knock him out by dropping the Grandfather Clock on him. Besides this, despite her plea for God to forgive her and Polina's actions, she still cast the curse upon their evil cousin as they killed her, which demonstrates her being the kind of person who would overcome their feelings to and take terrible actions for what she believed was right. Physical Description To Phoebe and Prudence Halliwell, Pacifica looked exactly like their sister Piper, because they recognized her soul. Pacifica was depicted as having brown hair and eyes, and wore black clothes. According to Pacifica's daughter, Penny, she looked very similar to Paige Matthews, her youngest great-granddaughter. Romantic Life Gordon Johnson Pacifica Baxter fell in love with Gordon Johnson at some point prior to 1924. However, while they dated, she had an affair with another man. After he proposed, she ended her affair and married Gordon. The two lived together at 1329 Prescott Street, and Pacifica had presumably told Gordon about her true identity as a witch. Gordon risked his life trying to save Pacifica from Anton, despite not having a chance. Other Relationships * Ex-Boyfriend: Before her marriage to Gordon, Pacifica had an affair with another man, which she ended after her marriage. In order to kill Pacifica, Anton glamoured into him to catch her off-guard. However, she made it clear that she did not have romantic feelings for him anymore, and did not want to betray her husband. Pacifica's former lover was reincarnated as Leo Wyatt, her own future-life's husband. Familial Relations * Polina Bowen: Pacifica's relationship with her cousin, Polina Bowen, was largely unknown, given that in the one episode where they were featured, the two rarely made eye contact, and spoke seriously and one-toned to each other. However, this might have been simply because of their situation with Peri, whom they joined forces against in 1924. It was most likely that their relationship was an amiable one in times of peace, given how they lived together in the 1920's, and most probably continued to do so after they killed Peri- the Charmed Ones found Polina's camera in the attic many years later. * Peri Russell: The early stages of Pacifica's relationship with her other cousin, Peri Russell, was unknown, but it was highly likely that they at least had a positive acquaintanceship, given how Pacifica allowed Peri to live with her and her husband at their house. However, it was a confirmed fact that their relationship rapidly deteriorated during 1924, as Peri was seduced into turning evil by Anton. Despite being briefly hesitant to hurting both Pacifica and Polina, Peri was persuaded by Anton to help him kill her cousins. Pacifica herself later exclaimed "God forgive us" before casting the curse on her, implying that she may have loved her deep down despite what she became, or she simply did not want to kill a family member. * Children: Pacifica's relationship with her children, Penny and Gordon II, is largely unknown. However, Penny once described Pacifica as "a looker", which implied implying she presumably had a good relationship with her mother. Appearances Season 1 * Saving Mr. 35th President (mentioned) Trivia * It is unknown what Baxter's first name is, other than that it begins with a "P". In the Spanish dub, Bowen referred to her as "Piper". However, this cannot be considered canon, as it was most likely a mistake. ** Fans of Charmed, when discussing Baxter, usually will call her '"Piper" or give her some other "P" name. Matt (the author) of Blessed, gave her Pacifica for her first name. * Pacifica's running of her speakeasy was likely what influenced her future-life as Piper to be manager at the restaurant, Quake, and own her own nightclub, P3. * Some Charmed fans believe Pacifica possessed Molecular Immobilization, however, there was not enough evidence to prove this in the one scene in which she used her power. * It was likely that Pacifica, like Polina, was renowned as a formidable warrior in the fight against evil, given that Anton found it necessary to triple Peri's powers in case her cousins were "ready for them". Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Warren-Halliwell Ancestors Category:Spirits Category:Magical Humans Category:Humans Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Females Category:Mothers